supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Humanity's Inhumanity
Chapter 1 "Nein.....! (No.....!)" Was the last thing Dietrich said as a human as blood stained his uniform, he coughed up blood, his vision blurred as he looked at Jonathan, he held a bloodied knife. Then his vision went dark, he was dead, his neck, was cut and sliced open. Then he felt himself wake up, he looked around the room, he was a ghost. "Hallo? (Hello?)" He said, a little hoarsely due to his neck wound, he went upstairs to the office he was murdered in and found his body. He almost threw up, his corpse had a large gash and he looked like a train accident victim. He heard two people come in, Leopold and Sofia, his Jewish maid and mistress that he helped save from persecution, Sofia screamed and Leopold turned around and he vomited. A few days later, He saw Monika and Alois, they were dead too. " (You alright, dad?)" Alois said, unlike Hans, who was more innocent, Alois was more serious, as he had seen a lot of horrible things, concentration camps, executions, dead gas chamber victims and he was just as scarred as his mother and father was, he even witnessed children no older than him being shot. "Ja (Yes)" He said, he was a little disoriented, his neck hurt and he could hardly speak well. " (I don't know what's going to happen to the Shako family, Jonathan hates them for no reason, he wasn't even fighting in the Pacific theatre)" Alois said, rather annoyed. " (Keep in mind, Alois, Herr Shödel threw up, the next person who sees it will probably throw up aswell)" He said. A few days later, he was right, two American soldiers entered his office where is bloodied corpse was, and one of them gagged before he threw up. "Oh, my, god...." He said. One of them saw Leopold and Sofia, Leopold still had a hand on his stomach from nausea " (He was killed by an US soldier, and yes, can you two help me bring his corpse to the cellar)" She asked. "Ja, help will be nice." Leopold said, unlike Sofia, Dietrich, Monika, Hans and Alois, he spoke a passable amount of English, but still had some German words because of his strong Barvarian accent, which was mid-to-high pitched. The US soldier that didn't vomit picked up Dietrich's lifeless body. "Name, Dietrich, if you cannot pronounce that right, call him Trich or Heinrich." Leopold said, still a little green from seeing his friend's body After the body was moved to the basement, Sofia got a piece of metal and with help, she wrote down "Dietrich Heinrich Fech 1921-1945, Ruheplatz" " (He was so young, Dietrich, he was a shy man, he was just twenty-four years old, his parents died at the start of Adolf Hitler's rule, his mother killed herself because she was sacked from her job as a doctor while Heinrich, his father, hanged himself after finding out the NSDAP won the elections, he was also a hemophobe, much like my husband, my husband threw up or got sick at the sight of blood or corpses)" She explained. She was thankful one of them understood German. Dietrich looked at them, but they couldn't see him. A month later on 27th May, he saw Leopold with 2 US soldiers. "You can execute me if you want, since SS men and women are being hunted to extinction, this may seem like the coward's way out, asking to die, but, I cannot live in Germany, and survive in a country where I am expected to die, My wedding anniversary is on the 28th May, do you mind if I celebrate it before my execution?" Leopold said. "Okay, 40 minutes after, you will get to see Sofia for about 10 minutes, then you will be shot." He said. Tomorrow, they were only US soldiers, Sofia and Leopold looked at eachother. There wasn't that much, Leopold wrote his regrets and happy moments on a page. Sofia tried hard to fight back tears, her husband was going to be executed. "Sofi, please don't cry." The Waffen-SS soldier said. "But, I'm pregnant, you can't die!" She said. Leopold tried to stay relaxed and hugged his 4 month pregnant wife. "I know you are Jewish, But, I love you and Dietrich wanted to protect you, he did the right thing." He said. After the anniversary party ended, Sofia was in a car, while Leopold stayed behind in his room, he looked outside, he saw 8-10 American soldiers with rifles, he was going to die. Dietrich looked at him. " (What is he doing?)" Dietrich said and wondered, He knew Leopold fought on the Western front, on D-Day and a few other battles. Sofia was sitting in the car, wiping tears. "He was only 34, I am very aware of SS atrocities, but, he told me he spent most of his time on the Western front until he got captured in 1943, they were reports he denied food because he thought it would be poisoned." She said to a US soldier. "I know, but your husband was asking to die, I am so sorry." He said. They spoke for at least 40 minutes until they heard a voice "Miss Shoedel!" She heard a voice. "Yes." She said, getting out of the car. "You can see your husband for ten minutes." He said. She went into his bedroom, Leopold was well-dressed with his greenish blue uniform, he sat elegantly on a chair, unlike most, he didn't wear the swastika armband, but he did wear the Iron Cross commonly worn by soldiers, he looked rather depressed and looked like he'd been crying a lot. There was also a plate of food nearby, untouched. "He refused to eat." The US soldier in the room said. She saw a US soldier setting a watch. "Your ten minutes start now." He said. She approached him. "Sofie, I am sorry these people committed those crimes against the Jewish, I am so happy you are okay." He said. "No, Leo, don't apologise, you never worked in a concentration camp, you were in the Western Front." She said. Then they spoke until the man interrupted them. "7 minutes left." The man said. Leopold and Sofia then kissed. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein liebe (Goodbye, my love)" He said in German. "Ja (Yes)" She replied back in German. A few minutes have past. "3 minutes." The US soldier said. "My time is almost up, I will miss you, and our unborn child, please stay alive." He said, smiling. "Leo....." She said. It was now 1 minute left, She looked at him until..... "Time's up." The US soldier said. Sofia kissed Leopold, then one of the US soldiers then separated the both of them. "Ma'am, time to go." He said. "Oh, Leo, Nein!" She said. She was led out of the bedroom, a few minutes later Leopold was led out into the backyard. He saw United States soldiers with their guns pointed at him. Meanwhile Sofia stood outside. A US soldier then blindfolded him and tied his hands behind his back. Sofia then looked at the manor, she heard the words "Fire!" and she heard gunshots. It confirmed her husband was dead, she tried to hold back tears, her husband may have been a Waffen-SS man, but he was her husband and she believed no man could compare to him. To ensure that Leopold was dead, the US soldier got out his revolver, went over to Leopold's lifeless body and shot him in the temple. Back at the execution ground, Leopold lied dead, he had a peaceful expression, his bulletridden body was covered with a white blanket and taken out and buried in an unmarked grave. Then Leopold woke up, Monika found him. " (Why did you ask yourself to die?)" She asked. " (I was planning suicide since the Holocaust started, or, leaving Germany, I wanted to pack my bags, leave the Waffen-SS, and leave Germany with Sofi)" He said. He noticed his wife, who then walked away. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86